Contacto
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: es un UA de Horo y Len, en ella son estudiantes de preparatoria, y Len sufre una enfermedad mental que aun no lo crean es bastante común, bueno espero la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de como mil años de ausencia, regreso a escribir historias... y es que hoy leyendo unas (por que si he estado leyendo mucho) me ha dado un ataque de creatividad y está es la segunda historia que escribo, es un UA de Horo y Len, en ella son estudiantes de preparatoria, y Len sufre una enfermedad mental que aun no lo crean es bastante común, bueno espero la disfruten.

Los personajes no son mios, solo los he utilizado para esta historia de la cual no he sacado, ni sacare ningún tipo de provecho más que divertirme, para todos aquellos que con el resumen y estas notas aun no lo descubren es una historia de corte gay, yaoi, homosexual, como quieran decirle, por lo que están advertidos.

Ahora sin más preámbulo la historia =)

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACTO<strong>

Soy Len Tao y tengo más de 10 años con Afenfosfobia, una condición que me impide acercarme a las personas, tengo miedo a que me toquen, o mejor dicho me molesta, no deseo sentirles. No soporto ningún tipo de contacto, evito toda situación en la cual tenga que llegar a tocar a otra persona o que otra persona me toque. Ya no utilizó el trasporte público, prefiero caminar o pagar un taxi, he aprendido a esquivar a las personas y a estar atento para no ser tocado por sorpresa, esto me hace solitario y que la gente se aleje de mi.

Mi psiquiatra dice que se debe a que no deseo entablar nuevas relaciones y lazos emocionales tras la trágica muerte de mis padres, por eso desde hace 8 años tomo diariamente 3 pastillas diferentes, una antipsicótico, un ansiolítico y un antidepresivo, pero yo no veo mejor a alguna, cierto ya no me enojo explosivamente cuando me tocan, pero aun me molesta, aun lo evito a toda costa.

En la escuela al principio me molestaban, me miraban raro, ahora han aprendido que no deben tocarme, que no deben acercarse, ahora me dejan ser. Se que hablan a mis espaldas, se que murmuran y me miran como a un bicho raro, se que creen que estoy loco, y si preguntan no dudo en confirmarlo, les digo que estoy medicado, que voy al psiquiatra, que incluso una vez estuve internado, me gusta que tengan miedo, me gusta ver sus rostro de repulsión, así ya no se acercan, así solo se alejan y ya no intentan tocarme.

Una mañana llegó él, con su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos grises, su cabello alborotado de color azul, me miro en cuanto entró al salón, me miro a mis ojos dorados, me sonrió. Era un estudiante de nuevo ingreso, venía del norte, y pronto los compañeros lo aceptaron, era atractivo, un buen deportista, simpático, simplemente encantador, todos lo saludaron y al poco tiempo era el más popular.

-tú nunca te has presentado conmigo

Estaba frente a mi pupitre, en el cual estaba tranquilamente leyendo mientras los demás jugaban en los jardines o las canchas en la hora de descanso, estábamos solos en el salón.

-¿disculpa?

Cuestione, para este momento ya debería conocer mi historia, ya deber a saber que no toco a nadie, que nadie me toca, que soy solitario y totalmente retraído social, un ermitaño.

-Soy Horokeu Usui, pero todos me dicen Horo-Horo

Es apodo me causo gracia cuando lo escuche, y no pude evitar sonreír, él me miraba cuestionante, ¡claro! que modales los mios.

-Soy Len tao

Dije lo más seco posible con la esperanza que desistiera y se alejara, pero el aun sonreía, y extendió su mano hacia mi, mi primer impulso fue hacerme para atrás aterrado por la posibilidad de que me tocara, quería saludarme, quería tocarme.

-¿qué pasa?

Cuestionó mirándome fijamente, en verdad no se había enterado de mi locura, de que no me gusta que me toquen, de que no soporto el contacto humano.

-yo... yo...

Tartamudee mientras fijaba mis ojos en esa mano frente a mi, me llenaba de miedo, pero él seguía sonriendome, mire su sonrisa de perlados dientes, mire sus ojos grises, sentí la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-no pasa nada

Dijo con un tono suave y como un pequeño pajarillo asustado mire su mano menos aterrado, extendí la mía mientras cerraba los ojos y en un segundo él la tomaba, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la piel de mi palma.

-bien hecho

Dijo lentamente, yo abrí los ojos y mire como me tomaba gentilmente de la mano.

-vez no es tan terrible

Sonreí nerviosamente, y al soltarnos lo vi alejarse hacia la puerta.

-iremos trabajando en el contacto, hasta que puedas besarme

Dijo sonriente, yo me saque de onda ante esa confesión, pero estaba tan impresionado de haber tocado a otra persona, que se me olvido por completo, solo me perdí viendo como salía del salón.

* * *

><p>Ok, hasta ahí he llegado, aun no me decido si es un Oneshot, o habrá continuación, así que no les prometo nada, espero sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día.<p>

Atte. Rail-Tezca


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis amados lectores, aquí esta la segunda parte de esta historia, por que la verdad me ha fascinado mucho escribirla XD... me ha venido la inspiración de golpe mientras miraba sus comentarios, y bueno me ha gustado como ha quedado, espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, sin más el capítulo II =)

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACTO<strong>

Afenfosfobia: Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a ser tocado. También se la conoce como hafefobia. Se trata de una exageración aguda de la tendencia normal de las personas a proteger el propio espacio, se siente como un temor a la contaminación o a la invasión, incluso extendida hacia personas que la persona fóbica conoce bien.

Debo admitir que pase varios días pensando en mi contacto con Horokeu Usui, aun podía sentir la calidez de su mano, el rose suave de sus dedos, lo terso de su piel, en mi mente revivía el contacto, de hecho le comente incluso a mi psiquiatra, quien lo vio como un progreso obvio del tratamiento y me animo a seguir tomando mis medicinas. Pero lo que vino después colmo mi paciencia.

-Hola Lensi

Me decía y en ese momento me abrazaba o estrechaba con fuerza, haciendo que casi enloqueciera, tratando de zafarme, de aventarlo lejos, pero a él no le importaban los golpes, o los empujones, cada mañana llegaba y me abrazaba por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, que gritara y todos nos vieran extrañados.

-tranquilo no pasa nada

Decía al soltarme mientras yo le dirigía una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, pero a él no le importaba sonreía con su estúpida cara de niño inocente y en ocasiones eso significaba que venía algo peor, sus labios en mi mejilla, o su mano alborotando mi cabello.

-¡ALÉJATE!

Le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas y generalmente terminaba con mi puño en su rostro... hasta que sentía su piel en mis nudillos y rápidamente me alejaba lo más que podía de él. Fue el peor semestre de mi vida, incluso subí mi dosis de ansiolíticos para no volverme loco.

-¿cómo sigues?

Las clases se habían terminado y yo, como siempre, esperaba a que todos se fueran para ponerme de pie y salir a los pasillos totalmente vacíos, evitando así el tener contacto accidental con los apresurados adolescentes que dejaban la escuela, pero hoy él me había esperado, se acercó lo que de inmediato me puso a la defensiva.

-no des un paso más

Le advertí de manera impositiva, él de nueva cuenta me sonrió con su encantadora boca llena de blancos dientes, sus ojos despedían una luz traviesa.

-detenme

Dijo con total calma y yo sentí el peor miedo de mi corta vida, trate de huir a toda prisa, pero me detuvo, tomo mi muñeca con fuerza, sentí su calidez una vez más, no era como en las mañanas, donde parecía disfrutar el torturarme, esta vez era cálida, tranquila, como disfrutando el contacto con mi piel, con gentileza me giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, su hermosa mirada color gris, se posó en mis ojos color ámbar.

-tienes la mirada más linda que he visto

Agregó mientras acortaba la distancia, no sé si sería el calor de su cuerpo, su delicioso y fresco aroma, la luz del sol poniéndose que entraba por las ventanas del salón, la quietud del lugar o qué, pero yo estaba perdido en la paz que me provocaba Horokeu.

-fue lo primero que vi al entrar por primera vez a este salón, tus hermosos ojos.

Su mano pasó a mi mejilla, instintivamente intente escapar, pero me había tomado sin que yo me diera cuenta por la cintura.

-luego me enteré de tu dificultad

El continuaba hablando en un toco tranquilo, sereno, yo me empezaba a poner tenso

-y sabía que si quería acercarme a ti iba a ser difícil, pero seguramente valía la pena

Valía la pena, esas palabras hicieron eco en mis oídos, él quería estar conmigo, pese a los golpes, pese a mi locura, pese a todo quería estar ahí, quería tocarme.

-¿por qué?

Cuestione temeroso, mi espalda estaba rígida sintiendo su mano tomándome de la cintura, mi quijada igual al tener su otra mano en mi mejilla, y mi respiración entre cortada por sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de mí.

-porque eres hermoso

Contestó a mi pregunta y lentamente, como quien se acerca a un temeroso minino, se acercó a mí, sentí el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío, esboce un detente tan suave que ni yo lo creí, y cuando solo esperaba el sentir sus labios junto a los míos, se retiró.

-has avanzado mucho el día de hoy, nos vemos mañana

Quede helado, no sabía si había jugado conmigo o que había pasado, me sentía enojado, molesto, pero a la vez muy excitado, y fue cuando me di cuenta, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, deseaba tener CONTACTO.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, sean criticas constructivas o felicitaciones, todo me ayuda a seguir escribiendo lindas historias, gracias y cuidense.<p>

Atte. Rail-Tezca


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, y les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, el trabajo no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre y tampoco había tenido inspiración para escribir algo, pero aquí está el capítulo final de este fanfic, espero les guste tanto como a mi y una disculpa a los amantes de Horo XD... los quiero pero era necesario tomando en cuenta que es Len XD...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACTO<strong>

Solo tengo una definición para él ODIO...

Hace dos semanas desde mi último incidente con Horokeu y desde entonces todo ha cambiado, sigo saltando cada vez que escucho su voz por temor a que me abrace, bese o algo peor, pero nada, el chico ahora pasa de largo de mi, estamos a una semana de salir de vacaciones y creo que por fin entendió que no me gusta el contacto.

-Hola Len

Alex un chico sin mayor trascendencia de los que hay en mi clase se acerca a mi escritorio, le miro fijamente, mis músculos se tensan por la cercanía, no es que me fuera a tocar, pero aun así la tensión y preocupación por eso son normales para mí.

-quería darte esto, te lo manda Horo Horo

Siempre me ha parecido ridículo la forma en que se dirigen a él, es informal e inadecuado, pero me estoy perdiendo del punto, el chico extiende su mano con una nota doblada en forma de triángulo, la forma en que la sostiene no me deja tomarla sin tener contacto con sus dedos. Le miro fijamente, y noto gotas en su frente, está nervioso.

-déjala sobre mi mesa

Le indico al chico quien de inmediato traga saliva, respira profundo y agrega.

-Lo siento Len pero Horo me indicó que te la diera en tu mano y no puedo desobedecerle.

Le miro con una mueca de intriga, uno al parecer Horokeu ha regresado a sus juegos de contacto, pero ahora usando a terceras personas, y dos por qué este chico le hace tanto caso al pelos azules.

-déjala en el mesa, no me importa que haya dicho él.

Le contesto mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sé que pocos soportan mi mirada, sé que inspiro un miedo natural en ellos, pero por alguna extra a razón él se atreve a negar con la cabeza.

-entonces llévatela, no la quiero

Agrego y le doy la espalda

-demonios

Esboza suavemente, volteo a verlo pero es tarde ¡ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO! trato de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, lo empujo, pero es inútil me abraza fuertemente, aguantando mis golpes y entonces veo a Horo sonriendo a lo lejos.

-TE ODIO HOROKEU

Grito al momento que le doy un golpe con tal fuerza que el pobre chico cae al suelo inconsciente, después me entero que ese era su castigo por perder una apuesta, pero estoy harto de los juegos de Horokeu, estoy harto de su estúpida obsesión por que supere mi problema, estoy harto de él. Camino lentamente pero decididamente hacía él y cuando estamos tan cerca que casi puedo oler su fresco y dulce aroma, me lanzo en su contra, caemos al suelo y lo empiezo a golpear en el suelo, él se defiende y pese a mis golpes no deja de sonreír, estoy sobre su pecho, golpeando su rostro con toda mi ira y aun así sonríe el desgraciado.

-te odio Horokeu, te odio

Le grito con todas mis fuerzas, el trata de defenderse deteniendo mis ataques, pero está casi indefenso ante mí , me toma de las muñecas y con fuerza detiene mis brazos, y aún continúa con su idiota sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

-por qué demonios sonríes Horokeu, no vez que te estoy reventando a golpes.

El ríe suavemente y entonces me doy cuenta, estoy sobre él, estoy teniendo contacto con él, él me toma de las muñecas, él me está tocando, y yo a él, en cada golpe mi mano toca su rostro, en cada golpe hay CONTACTO.

-ya te diste cuenta

Dice el maldito de ojos grises, sonríe, pese a la sangre que sale de su boca, pese a sus ojo lastimado, pese a todo sonríe y entonces sucede, el sabor metálico en mi boca, el calor en mis mejillas, sus manos deteniendo las mías para después abrazarme a su pecho, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, me besa, me está besando y yo no hago nada, yo me paralizo, su lengua me invade, profundiza el beso, yo me empiezo a relajar, todos nos miran atónitos, esperando a que yo lo mate, pero entonces le correspondo, me doy cuenta de cuanto había deseado ese contacto, esa calidez, sentir a otro ser, lagrimas salen de mis ojos mientras el beso se vuelve más intenso sin perder su pureza, lloro sin poder controlarme, recuerdo las caricias de mis padres, el accidente, todo en un segundo y me siento liberado, me siento relajado, y empiezo a disfrutar, a saborear el sabor a miel bajo el metálico de la sangre de Horokeu, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío, el abrazo que me mantiene unido a él y todo fue en segundos.

-date prisa idiota

Le digo a Horokeu cuando salimos de la escuela, él tiene un ojo morado, un raspón en su mejilla y el labio ligeramente hinchado, tal vez me excedí con los golpes, pero se lo merecía, aun así sonríe, siempre sonríe, corre con sus cosas y toma mi mano que lo espera ansioso, aun no toco a nadie solo a él, pero creo que es un gran avance.

FIN

* * *

><p>Eso es todo amigos XD... espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero escribir algo más de otra historia pronto, bueno nos estamos viendo cuidense y nos estamos leyendo, por cierto gracias a todos por sus review =)<p>

Atte Yo el gran Rail-Tezca (la modestia se vende por separado)


End file.
